Realidad
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Y ves su rostro, frío, inerte, justo a un costado tuyo. Persiguiéndote, asechándote, torturándote entre las voces que se escuchan en el silencio sepulcral que te consume. Mientras: vives, o simulas hacer algo parecido.


Un poco de Light, un poco de Kira, y otro tanto del ser humano.

Sólo eso, no yaoi (a menos que así lo decidan).

Claro, nada mío.

**Realidad.**

Y ahí, le miras.

Le miras y caes en cuenta que, finalmente te ha ganado. Estas derrotado, hecho pedazos. Lo sabes, cuando se te encoje el corazón y el nombre te sienta grande. Cuando has querido jugar a ser algo mucho más grande a lo que realmente eres. _Escoria_. Trozos de lo que fuiste algún día, cuando tu mirada era como la de cualquier otro: _común_.

Las imágenes van y vienen, llevadas por cada susurro del aire, que se estampa en tu rostro sin expresión. Eso es lo que queda de aquél que, antaño, pudo haber sido llamado "_hombre_". Ahora, lo dudas mucho.

Te lavas la cara con agua helada, para ver si despiertas de aquella pesadilla disfrazada de sueño que te labraste tú sólo. Cierras los ojos y aprietas, lo suficiente para hacerte daño y dudar, otra vez, al abrirlos y simplemente ver tu reflejo ante el pequeño espejo. _Asco_.

Das un par de pasos hacia atrás, casi trastabillando mientras pierdes estabilidad y el blanco del baño te parece sucio. Casi igual que el peso de tus propios pecados. Nombres de una lista interminable que no dejan de aparecer, vidas sumadas a tus cadenas, forjadas en cuestión de minutos. No, segundos. Cuarenta, para ser exactos.

Sientes tus entrañas moverse, a punto de vomitar. Sudas, frío. Y dudas, pensando en que punto de la vía te pudiste separar tanto del resto. Echas la cabeza para atrás y dejas que el agua del lavabo corra hasta tu cabello, mojándolo; intentando lavar con esa simple acción cada una de tus huellas, firmemente marcadas en el asfalto.

Pero no funciona, cuando vuelves a ver su rostro, frío, inerte, justo a un costado tuyo. Persiguiéndote, asechándote, torturándote entre las voces que se escuchan en el silencio sepulcral que te consume. Tus manos tiemblan. Cobarde. _Traidor_.

Pronto, tus sentidos se aguzan, presintiendo un peligro inexistente porque no queda nadie más que intente interponerse entre tú y el destino. Ya no hay juegos, ya no hay desafíos, ni otras oportunidades; nada más que la línea recta que termine lo que empezaste aquella mañana que parecía igual a otras tantas.

_Justicia_, dijiste. Palabra falsa, sin valor ni interpretación adecuada. Sólo el fuego encendido en un alma corrompida por sí misma. Sadismo, ansiedad, desesperación, ambición y otras cosas que no vale la pena mencionar ni definir. Y sí, en el fondo, los restos carcomidos del ser humano que fuiste.

Las sombras se mezclan con los pocos halos de luz restantes, formas extrañas que surgen entre los recovecos desquebrajados de tu alma. Se escabullen y juegan a hacerte soñar, mientras ríes aunque en el fondo eso que llamaste corazón llora, y suplica.

Le miras.

Ahí, figura inerte y fría. Aún con los restos dulces de la agonía que tú mismo presenciaste, prácticamente en la primera fila de un cine grotesco y vulgar. Ahora, sereno y sin ambiciones ocultas más las que te confesó un día, duerme. Sonríe, al verte completamente destrozado. No por armas, ni por juegos mentales, sino por algo más fuerte.

Mides el tiempo, calculador. Cuarenta segundos en los que tu respiración descompasada ahoga tus pulmones y congela tu sangre, pero el órgano vital no se detiene. Ni lo hará. No hoy, ni mañana, al menos. _Vives_, o simulas hacer algo parecido.

Cuarenta segundos en los que te planteas escribir tu propio nombre, aunque no puedes ni podrás borrar los que le anteceden. Así que te reclinas contra la fría pared de mármol y te dejas caer, hasta tocar el piso. El fondo. Aguantas el aliento y piensas en aquella pintura de perfección que te has hecho; capas y capas de óleo que se entremezclan, dando paso a un burdo gris oscuro.

Y te desesperas al sentir como caes, desde lo alto. Más alto y más lento que aquél que miras. Absurdo, inverosímil. Tanto que te pones nuevamente en pie y, mirándote al espejo, te echas a reír. Burlona y estrepitosamente, sin ningún interlocutor que intercepte tu voz más que el eco de un baño vacío.

Ríes, socarronamente.

Pero en el fondo, tu alma llora.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Si les gusto, ya saben, dejen un review. Y si no, también. Los feedbacks son siempre bienvenidos =)**

**Saludos.**


End file.
